Boundless Flight
by Ms. Exorcist
Summary: Taken away, Sakura feels like a prisoner in the cold walls of the Akatsuki headquarters. Left without a choice, she soon finds solace upon the clay wings of an artist's creations. [DeiSaku]


Author's Notes: Ever since Deidara died in the manga I have been in grievance. So brings me to my _first ever_ Naruto fic. This story is a little different, sort of like an FST Fic. Each Chapter title will be the title of a song. If you know the song, I'd advise you to listen to it on replay while reading the chapter. However, some songs I've selected as chapter titles have only been chosen because of the song title, not the content of the entire song. If so I will inform you in the specific chapter itself. Enough of my rambling now, on to the story! 

Oh, and if you find it confusing, it's supposed to be this way.  
(This section is actually taken from the end of the fic, she's flashing back.) Whee.  
You'll get it by Chapter One. SRSLY.

PS: If you're not the fan of the song in the title of a particular chapter, don't worry. You don't _have_ to listen to it, although listening _is_ recommended. The story rating will be changed later.

Disclaimer: All characters/places/etc. from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Also, spoilers for non-manga readers, and those who haven't read the details of Deidara's death.

Boundless Flight  
Prologue  
  
"Where are you?"

The cry was muted by the deafening roar of heavy rain.

The masses of rain fell forcefully in droves onto the forest. Webs of lightning netted across the sky, thunder following. The air was cold and damp. She shuddered as the silvery droplets cascaded like pearls from her pink hair, matting it against her forehead. She gripped the slippery kunai in her right hand, slashing desperately at the undergrowth.

"Where are you?!" She screamed, her feet digging through the soft mud in an effort to continue through the downpour.

Stumbling through the leaves and branches, the thorns slashed at her the sleeves of the coat she wore, leaving ugly gashes in the black cloth. She ignored the stinging pain; she could still heal herself later. Finally, the hilly undergrowth ended abruptly as she found herself in the forest clearing. The soggy mud lapped at her feet, mixed with something the rain had started to wash away. Bending down she swiped her index finger through the mud. She brought it to her face, immediately seeing scarlet mixed with the brown. And then she saw him.

He was sprawled along the edge of the clearing, attempting to sit up with much difficulty. His teeth gritted in his remaining pride, he got to his feet, and fell once more. Blood continued to seep from fresh wounds. His strands of golden hair were plastered to his face, and beneath them his eyes burned with an insanity she had never before seen.

A glimpse of the retreating enemy could be seen darting through the trees.

"Sasuke!"

She screamed, looking toward the escaping figure. He had finally come, and yet this was what he did to her? And what had Sasuke done? What had he done to _him_? Her mind hazed over, but she could not think these thoughts now. She ran over to the injured one, placed his arm over her shoulder to help him to his feet. A slight grimace told her that he was in pain.

"Let me go," he said.

She blinked, staring at him through a fog of tears and rain. His eyes still burned with that familiar life. Yet there was still insanity and anger. This was not him. She knew it. His teeth ground together once more as he spat the words with hatred.

"Those eyes! I hate them…eyes that reject my art! Eyes that disdain my art!"

She felt his arm slip from her grasp as he once again collapsed onto the ground. He ripped off what was left of the mesh shirt he wore, and she could see the threads that bound that…thing on his chest. He reached for the threads, turning his head to smile painfully at her.

_Run, Sakura, yeah. Run as far away as you can. We'll be together somewhere else...but for now...just run. I'm sorry._

Then the memories started to return.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. Deidara suicidal tendencies.  
But, this will be DIFFERENT from the manga. And it would have actually been different if I were in control.  
Sadly, I couldn't stop Dei's death.  
This is the only way I know how to change it. But first, to chapter one! 

Reviews are loved.


End file.
